villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Dark Entities
The Dark Entities are the overarching antagonists of Voltron: Legendary Defender. They are hostile and destructive creatures made of darkness that wish to destroy everything within their eyesight. They are also the first opponent Voltron has ever faced. Appearance The Dark Entities' Default Forms are just small blobs of darkness. The Dark Entities' Combined Form are a giant goo made of darkness. The Dark Entities' Legged Form is a giant creature made of darkness with a bulge as a head and a strange yellow glow acting as an eye, they have now obtained clawed arms and legs. The Dark Entities' Octopus Form is a giant humanoid made of darkness with stubs for arms and tentacles instead of legs and feet, it keeps the bulge for a head and the strange yellow glow for an eye. History Past A single Dark Entity responded to Honerva's call into the other reality it came from. However the Dark Entity then sends a call to its fellow entities, causing them to burst from the rift. Luckily Zarkon, Honerva and Alfor managed to escape unharmed. Alfor and Honerva then erected a particle barrier to contain the genocidal creatures, however Honerva knew the barrier wouldn’t last forever. Zarkon laments over how once the entities escape they will quickly overrun his forces before destroying his planet and his people. Honerva reassures Zarkon that Alfor's project will save them, Zarkon responding that he hopes. Alfor then used the Trans-Reality Comet that opened the rift to the creatures realm to create the Lions solely to defeat the entities. Before the Paladins can arrive, the creatures break free from the particle barrier and assume their Legged Form. The Galra Androids fire at the massive entity, however the creature is quick to destroy them with a giant beam of yellow energy (possibly quintessence). However the Paladins arrive with the Lions and begin attacking the entity, however when the Blue Lion attacks, the creatures depart from the bigger one and then begin attempting to attack the Blue Lion before completely encapsulating it. The creatures then attempt to keep the Blue Lion still so the giant one can fire a laser at it but is saved by the Red Lion. The Yellow Lion attempts to do a "spinning head smash" into the creature but is simply opens its body, allowing the Yellow Lion to pass right through and crash into the ground. The Paladins then attempt to retreat, however the Red Lion then tells Alfor to fly in formation into the sky. Once they do so the other Paladins then feel the same energy as Alfor before the Lions fuse into Voltron for the first time ever. Voltron then punches the creatures, seemingly destroying them, and the Paladins celebrate inside Voltron. However the creatures rise again from the ground before assuming their Octopus Form before firing a laser at Voltron, the laser almost hits before Voltron forms a shield, protecting it from the beam of energy, however the creatures then use two of their tentacles to fire two more laser beams, pushing Voltron back before making it trip and lose its shield. The creatures then encapsulate Voltron, trying to rip into the cockpits to attack the vulnerable Paladins, however Voltron then forms its sword and slices the creatures, causing them to explode and allowing Voltron to stand victorious. Zarkon then tricks his fellow Paladins to use Voltron and it’s sword to enter the creatures realm, a void dimension filled and made of only pure quintessence, he then brings Honerva and himself outside of Voltron so the pure quintessence can heal Honerva. However the entities return, seeking vengeance, encapsulating Voltron again, however Zarkon and Honerva we’re outside so we’re hit by the full blast, the creatures essence gave Zarkon and Honerva an agonizing death. Voltron then uses it laser beams to force the creatures off of it before grabbing Zarkon and Honerva before escaping the creatures realm before they could regenerate. Alfor then destroys planet Daibazaal to close the rift to ensure that the creatures never escape again and bring havoc to the universe. However the pure quintessence from the creatures realm revived Zarkon and Honerva, however the creatures essence devastated Zarkon and Honerva's sanity. The creatures essence turned the once caring and justice-wanting Zarkon into the ruthless and cruel leader of the Galra Empire, Emperor Zarkon. The creatures essence removed Honerva's memories and transformed her into the wicked witch and Zarkon's advisor, Haggar, the Dark Entities are also the source of her power. ''Voltron: Legendary Defender'' The creatures are only mentioned in the main show. External links * . Category:Hostile Species Category:Genocidal Category:TV Show Villains Category:Evil from the Past Category:Destroyers Category:Bigger Bads Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Dark Forms Category:Superorganisms Category:Enigmatic Category:Force of Nature Category:Imprisoned Category:Aliens